cyberpunkfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Cyberpunk 2077
Cyberpunk 2077 – gra komputerowa w trakcie produkcji, oparta na uniwersum Cyberpunka. Producentem oraz deweloperem jest CD Projekt Red. Została po raz pierwszy ogłoszona na CD Projekt RED Group Summer Conference 2012 jako oficjalna kontynuacja Cyberpunka 2020CD Projekt RED Group Summer Conference 2012. Świat gry Gra stanowi kontynuację Cyberpunka 2020 i alternatywę wobec wydarzeń z Cyberpunka v3.0. Cyberpunk 2077 rozgrywa się w dystopijnej metropolii Night City w Kalifornii, na południe od San Francisco. Podczas wydarzeń z Cyberpunka 2020 miasto ma populację ponad 5 milionówCyberpunk 2020, a liczba ta ma wzrosnąć w czasach Cyberpunka 2077. Po zapaści ekonomicznej we wczesnym XXI wieku Stany Zjednoczone są zmuszone do polegania na megakorporacjach. Korporacje specjalizują się w wielu różnych dziedzinach, takich jak bronie, robotyka, cybernetyka, farmacja, komunikacja czy biotechnologia. Wiele z nich działa ponad prawem. Akcja gry toczy się wokół historii V, najemnego strzelca, który szuka dla siebie miejsca w Night City, najbardziej gwałtownego i niebezpiecznego miasta w rzeczywistości, w której rządzą Korporacje. Gracz może wybrać płeć, wygląd, rolę oraz przeszłość V. Wszystkie te rzeczy mają wpływ na rozwój akcji. Mechanika gry Rozgrywka thumb|right|Logo gry Cyberpunk 2077 thumb|right|200 px Gra ma otwarty świat i nieliniową fabułę. Gracze mogą mocno personalizować swoją postać, aby dostosować ją do swojego stylu rozgrywki. Można strzelać, eksplorować, dokonywać różnych wyborów i podejmować się wielu różnych aktywności i misji, które można wykonywać na rozmaite sposoby. W Night City istnieją postacie nie mówiące po angielsku, przez co trzeba kupić implant tłumaczący, aby je zrozumieć. Sukces w zrozumieniu zależy od tego, jaki implant się kupi. Świat ma dynamiczną, zmieniającą się pogodę oraz cykl dnia i nocy. Gra ma być jednoosobowa. Na początku twierdzono, że ma mieć elementy multiplayera, ale na początku 2018 roku z tego zrezygnowanoSounds like Cyberpunk 2077 decided against multiplayer. Kyle Rowley potwierdził, że gra nie będzie miała ekranów ładowania, poza ładowaniem gry przy jej uruchomieniuCyberpunk 2077 Won't Have Loading Screens. Deweloperzy pracują nad otoczeniem, które będzie zniszczalne. To dotyczy również ciał postaci, w grze będzie krew i widoczne rany odniesione od nowoczesnej broniCyberpunk 2077 Devs Experimenting With Fully Destructible Environments. Perspektywa thumb|right|200 px thumb|right|200 px Gra się głównie z perspektywy pierwszoosobowej. Stworzono nowy system walki dla tej perspektywy, obejmuje on pistolety, walkę wręcz, a także stymulanty wspomagające walkę (na przykład zwiększające szybkość ruchów osoby je zażywającej). Gracze mogą wybrać perspektywę trzecioosobową podczas kierowania pojazdami, takimi jak samochody czy motory. Można poruszać się latającymi pojazdami, ale nie są sterowane przez gracza. Postać W grze istnieją cechy takie, jak Siła, którą można zwiększać poprzez zdobywanie poziomów i instalowanie cybernetyki. Umiejętności z kolei odpowiadają za wykonywanie czynności – hakowanie, rzemiosło, używanie broni, itd. Zostało potwierdzone, że hakowanie systemów będzie występowało w grze i będzie istotnym elementem rozgrywkiCD Projekt Red Teases Hacking Mechanisms in Cyberpunk 2077. Podczas tworzenia postaci gracz może wybrać między innymi płeć i historię postaci. Historia pozwala na powołanie postaci do życia i wskazanie, co sprowadziło ją do Night City. Historia zawiera autorytet z dzieciństwa, kluczowe wydarzenie życiowe, a także powód przybycia do Night City. Zakładki przy tworzeniu postaci to np. Akt Urodzenia (Birth Record), Skan Biometryczny (Biometric Scan; dotyczy twarzy, włosów, blizn, koloru skóry), Wygląd (Appearance; dotyczy stylu, ubrania, kolczyków, tatuaży) i Biostaty (Biostats). Wygląd (Cyberpunk 2077).jpg|Wygląd Skan biometryczny (Cyberpunk 2077).jpg|Skan biometryczny Biostaty (Cyberpunk 2077).jpg|Biostaty Karta postaci (Cyberpunk 2077).jpg|Karta postaci Role Gra będzie miała płynny system ról (odpowiednik klas w innych grach), w którym V może wybrać jedno z drzewek umiejętności, dzięki czemu gracz może wybrać co najlepiej pasuje do jego sposobu gry. *Netrunner – elitarni hakerzy. Specjalizują się w skradaniu i cichych sposobach rozwiązywania problemów. Mogą hakować drzwi, zabezpieczenia, zakodowane systemy, a nawet mózgi ludzi. *Techie – inżynierzy, którzy potrafią budować wiele rodzajów broni, sprzętu, lubią ulepszać swoją rozgrywkę. *Solo – najemnicy, którzy są bardzo zdolni w walce. Są silni, szybcy, są niebezpiecznymi przeciwnikami. Wymagania sprzętowe Komputer, na którym prezentowano 48-minutowe demo z 27 sierpnia 2018 roku ma następujące parametryCyberpunk 2077: Here's the PC the Demo Was Running On: CPU: Intel i7-8700K Płyta główna: ASUS ROG Strix Z370-I Gaming RAM: G. Skill Ripjaws, V 2x16GB, 300MHz, CL15 GPU: GeForce GTX 1080TiGeForce GTX 1080Ti SSD: Samsung 960 Pro 512 GB M.2 PCIe PSU: Corsair SF600 600W Dotychczasowy rozwój gry thumb|right|200 px thumb|right|200 px Grę ogłoszono na początku 2012 roku na CD Projekt RED Group Summer Conference. Nazywała się wtedy Cyberpunk. Powiedziano, że ukaże się po grze Wiedźmin 3: Dziki Gon i nie podano datyCD Projekt RED Group Summer Conference 2012. Później w tym samym roku ukazał się filmik z nowym tytułem gry – Cyberpunk 2077Cyberpunk 2077 title reveal. W 2013 roku ukazał się teaser Cyberpunka 2077 reżyserowany przez Tomka BagińskiegoCyberpunk 2077 – Official Trailer (2013) | CD Projekt Red Game HD. W tym samym roku ukazał się filmik, w którym Mike Pondsmith wyjaśnia, czym jest cyberpunk i jaki ma klimatCyberpunk 2077 – Mike Pondsmith about Cyberpunk World. W 2018 roku we Wrocławiu otwarto nowe studio, by wesprzeć tworzenie gryIntroducing CD PROJEKT RED Wrocław. Podczas E3 2018 ujawniono trailer Cyberpunka 2077Cyberpunk 2077 – oficjalny zwiastun E3. 27 sierpnia 2018 roku ukazał się 48-minutowy gameplay z gryCyberpunk 2077 — pierwsza prezentacja; 48 minut rozgrywki. Jesienią 2018 roku CD Projekt Red nawiązał współpracę z Digital Scapes w celu wspólnej pracy nad Cyberpunkiem 2077 i innymi projektamiCyberpunk 2077 – CD Projekt RED będzie współpracować z Digital Scapes. Philipp Weber, starszy twórca zadań, powiedział w wywiadzie z COG Connected w styczniu 2019 roku, że deweloperzy gry musieli poznać dokładnie cyberpunkowy świat. Musieli dobrze poznać Cyberpunka 2020, filmy takie jak Blade Runner, Ghost in the Shell oraz książki, np. NeuromanceraBlade Runner i Ghost in the Shell inspiracją dla twórców Cyberpunk 2077. Galeria Grafiki koncepcyjne Cyberpunk 2077 cybernetyka (concept art).jpg Cyberpunk 2077 MAXTACHelmet (concept art).jpg Cyberpunk 2077 opancerzenie policjanta (concept art).jpg Cyberpunk 2077 pojazd policyjny (concept art).png Cyberpunk 2077 (concept art).jpg Cyberpunk 2077 2 (concept art).jpg Cyberpunk 2077 3 (concept art).jpg Cyberpunk 2077 4 (concept art).jpg Cyberpunk 2077 doing business (concept art).png Cyberpunk 2077 all ready to go (concept art).jpg Cyberpunk 2077 not dead yet (concept art).png Cyberpunk 2077 on the red carpet (concept art).png Cyberpunk 2077 trauma team in action (concept art).png Cyberpunk 2077 6 (concept art).jpg Cyberpunk 2077 5 (concept art).jpg Cyberpunk 2077 7 (concept art).jpg Cyberpunk 2077 street life (concept art).png Cyberpunk 2077 Psycho Squad (concept art).jpg Trailer z E3 2018 Trailer E3.jpg Trailer E3 2.jpg Trailer E3 3.jpg Trailer E3 4.jpg Trailer E3 5.jpg Trailer E3 6.jpg Trailer E3 7.jpg Trailer E3 8.jpg Trailer E3 9.jpg Trailer E3 10.jpg Trailer E3 11.jpg Trailer E3 12.jpg Trailer E3 13.jpg Trailer E3 14.jpg Trailer E3 15.jpg Przypisy Kategoria:Gry wideo